


Souffler N'est Pas Jouer

by verybadidea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Will Definitely Lights it, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, But There's No Smoke Without Fire, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Oral Sex, POV Hannibal, Will Knows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadidea/pseuds/verybadidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque temps après sa sortie de prison, Will confronte Hannibal pendant une session sur un point qui le dérange, mais les deux hommes se laissent emporter (aux alentours de la saison 2).</p><p>
  <em> « Ça semble si simple, n’est-ce pas ? Une simple pression sur les lèvres de quelque d’autre. Des millions de baisers sont donnés tous les jours. Pourtant, ce que tu fais n’est pas ‘embrasser’. Et cela peu importe l’aspect que le monde extérieur lui donne. » </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/gifts).



> Mon amie est arrivée un beau matin avec la phrase "Every kiss is a betrayal" qui m'a grandement inspiré pour cette petite fic séparée en deux chapitres. Je l'en remercie donc amplement (surtout qu'elle m'a soutenue pendant l'écriture et les crises associées).
> 
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

« Chaque baiser est une trahison. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration. L’atmosphère était tendue et pesa pendant un moment dans le bureau.

« Will ? »

Hannibal observa de loin le jeune homme avec un étonnement poli. Will faisait face à la bibliothèque, parcourant d’un air rêveur le dos d’ouvrages du bout des doigts. Assis à cette distance, le psychiatre ne pouvait pas mais aurait voulu plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour voir se qu’il se déroulait dans sa tête.

Il décroisa ses jambes et se pencha légèrement en avant. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Will se retourna enfin et s’appuya distraitement contre l’étagère, les mains dans le dos. Il posa son regard sur le bureau qui le séparait d’Hannibal. « Ça semble si simple, n’est-ce pas ? Une simple pression sur les lèvres de quelque d’autre. Des millions de baisers sont donnés tous les jours. »

Le psychiatre pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux toujours fixés sur Will. Il arrivait d’habitude à facilement décrypter les gens, voire à prévoir leurs actions. Mais le jeune homme restait encore aujourd’hui un mystère et arrivait à le surprendre à chaque nouvelle rencontre, à chaque nouvelle conversation. Cette pensée satisfit agréablement Hannibal, qui ne regretta pas un instant d’avoir permis à Will de sortir de prison.

« Pourtant, poursuivit ce dernier, ce que tu fais n’est pas ‘embrasser’. Et cela peu importe l’aspect que le monde extérieur lui donne.

— Will, je… 

— Tu as embrassé Alana, coupa le profiler froidement. Je suis sûr que tu as embrassé d’autres femmes avant elle. Des hommes, qu’en sais-je ? Tu ne parles jamais de toi. »

Will semblait amer et Hannibal ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire à son intonation accusatrice. Il avait espéré que sa relation avec Alana trouble le jeune homme mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il soit si irrité.

Will prit une grande inspiration et enchaîna : « Mais quand tu l’embrassais,  ce n’était qu’un jeu pour toi. Tout cela n’était qu’un acte que tu prenais plaisir à jouer. »

Hannibal ne répondit rien.

« Ce n’était pas le désir brûlant de tes sentiments s’élevant jusqu’à tes lèvres pour l’offrir à tes conquêtes. Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un de tes comportement social leur faisant croire que tu es quelque chose que tu n’es pas en réalité. Tu les as trahis, manipulés, trompés, et tout ça avec un simple baiser. »

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle comme s’il avait oublié de respirer. En se prenant son visage rougissant entre les mains, il expira longuement.

Hannibal le considéra du regard un instant. Il semblait si fragile et troublé par son propre discours que cela en était délectable. Il se leva doucement et contourna le bureau. Will ne réagit pas.

« En quoi est-ce un problème ?

— Tu… » Will hésita un moment avant de retourner dans sa position initiale. « Tu n’as pas le droit de les tromper.

— Et pourquoi cela ?

— C’est… mal.

— Mais ce serait plus grave que mes autres … activités ?

— Non ! »

Hannibal sourit et s’approcha davantage.

« J’aimerais seulement comprendre où tu veux en venir, fit-il d’une voix suave. Tu clames que mon comportement relève de la pure trahison mais pour une personne autre, ça semblerait futile comparé à ce que je suis, ce que je fais. Et tu ne peux pas me jeter la pierre pour manipuler les personnes avec qui j’ai une relation alors qu’il est dans ma personnalité de manipuler tout le monde, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Tes actions sont contrenatures, mais il te reste néanmoins des… principes.

— Rien ne t’assure que ces principes ne soient pas aussi surjoués que mes relations. »

A mesure que la discussion avançait, Hannibal sentait Will s’effacer de plus en plus. Il perdait l’avantage progressivement et le psychiatre ne souhaitait qu’en profiter.

Voyant que le jeune homme n’allait pas relever, il continua : « Qu’en est-il de toi, Will ? »

Ce dernier leva son regard vers son psychiatrique, perplexe. « Quoi ?

— Tu n’arrêtes pas de faire référence à ‘eux’. Tu n’as pas encore parlé de toi. »

Will laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. «  _Vous_ ne m’avez jamais embrassé, Dr Lecter. » dit-il en insistant sarcastiquement sur le changement de personne.

Le concerné se rapprocha encore jusqu’à se trouver juste devant Will. Il tenta de trouver ses yeux bleus, sans succès. Will s’obstinait à fixer le vide et l’effort fit sourire Hannibal. Il savait que sa réticence à ne pas croiser son regard n’était plus la même qu’auparavant. Will n’était plus l’homme qu’il avait connu avant son séjour en prison. Il était changé, Hannibal _l’avait_ changé. Will souhaitait à présent ne pas entrevoir ce qu’il se tramait dans l’esprit d’Hannibal de peur de se laisser emporter par la vague de sentiments qui pourrait le succomber. Et le psychiatre n’attendait qu’une chose : pouvoir le faire craquer et libérer enfin le papillon de sa chrysalide.

« Est-ce que ça serait toujours considéré comme une trahison ? demanda doucement Hannibal.

— Je ne suis pas différent d’Alana.

— Tu l’es, de bien nombreuses façon. »

Will, surpris, leva les yeux vers Hannibal mais détourna rapidement le regard. Il déglutit sèchement. « Ça ne changerait rien. »

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu... »

Will s’interrompit. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et se détendit pour se plonger dans l’esprit d’Hannibal, autant que son empathie puisse le lui permettre. Hannibal l’observa faire avec émerveillement et fascination.

Will ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées le guider : « Tu ferais ça pour des raisons égoïstes, dit-il d’une voix presque trop faible pour être entendue. Tu ne considères pas l’acte d’embrasser bien différent de celui de mettre de la viande humaine dans ta bouche et d’en savourer le goût. »

Hannibal se rapprocha dangereusement et il vit Will, les paupières toujours fermées, se crisper à sa proximité. Il pouvait sentir distinctement son odeur et l’appréhension émaner de son être. Il se complaisait à regarder sa proie le défier même si sa réaction était bien opposée à ses paroles.

« Un baiser de toi ne serait pas un cadeau, continua-t-il. Ni même une affection que tu partagerais avec moi. Ça ne serait rien de plus qu’une mascarade. Une trahison de ta propre conception tandis que tu déclarerais que je suis ta… possession. »

Grimaçant en disant le dernier mot, le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux et les leva vers ceux d’Hannibal pour lui jeter un regard perçant. « Tu es tombé pour l’agneau que tu comptais dévorer mais ça ne t’empêche pas de vouloir jouer avec l’animal pour ton propre plaisir. »

Le sourire du psychiatre s’élargit. Will était froid mais il pouvait voir en lui une haine brûlante à travers ses pupilles. Il aurait voulu capturer cette flamme dévorante pour l’enfermer dans un bocal afin de la garder précieusement avec lui. Il se passa inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres. « Mais tu l’apprécierais. »

Will fronça soudainement les sourcils, perplexe. « Quoi ? »

Hannibal leva doucement sa main comme il le ferait avec un animal effrayé. Il posa son index sous le menton de Will pour lui relever la tête. « Peu importe à quel point ce baiser te blesserait, tu l’apprécierais néanmoins. »

Will pâlit et voulut détourner le regard mais Hannibal lui attrapa le visage pour l’immobiliser. Il vit sa pomme d'Adam remonter et ne put s’empêcher de tracer rêveusement les lignes de la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme avec son pouce sans jamais quitter ses yeux.

« N’est-ce-pas, Will ? »

Hannibal nota la respiration de ce dernier s’accélérer progressivement. Ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui et le psychiatre en profita pour poser son front contre le sien. Il lâcha Will mais laissa ses mains sur ses épaules, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

_« N’est-ce-pas ? »_


	2. Chapter 2

« N’est-ce-pas ? »

Les mots firent écho dans la pièce, et la voix rauque d'Hannibal fit frissonner Will jusqu'à l’échine.

Il n’y avait qu’eux et rien d’autre dans la salle. Seul le contact entre leur deux corps importait. Leur proximité rendait fou le psychiatre mais il attendit patiemment la réponse de Will. Après ce qu’il semblait être des heures, ce dernier s'humidifia les lèvres sans jamais quitter Hannibal du regard. Il leva le menton avec défi mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était que le murmure d'un faible « Oui » presque étranglé.

Hannibal ne se fit pas attendre et il ne se passa qu'un dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne pose un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, étouffant ainsi le son de sa voix. Will ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais lorsque le psychiatre se fit plus pressant, il ne sut retenir un gémissement qui était une douce mélodie aux oreilles d’Hannibal. Ce dernier sourit tandis qu’il reprenait sa respiration entre deux baisers chastes et remonta ses mains jusqu’au visage de Will. Ses lèvres s’ouvrirent sous les siennes et il fit glisser sa langue contre celle d'Hannibal qui en profita pour la caresser et essayer de reprendre la situation en main. Il grogna de plaisir lorsque Will se laissa faire et pencha la tête pour plus d'accès. Enivré par le désir, Hannibal colla son corps contre le sien et passa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes pour le maintenir contre lui autant qu’il le put. Il perçut Will s’abandonner à la sensation et la réponse de son corps ne prêtait pas à confusion. Hannibal se sentit également perdre le contrôle, intoxiqué par l’odeur du jeune homme et la chaleur de son corps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure de Will entre ses dents et de la mordre jusqu'au sang. Il ne se rendit compte de son acte que lorsque Will émit un petit cri de douleur du fond de sa gorge. Hannibal sortit de sa transe et brisa alors le baiser en reculant légèrement mais le jeune homme l’attrapa par le col.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » grogna t-il d’une voix rauque. Le désir rendait ses yeux brumeux et le psychiatre ne discuta pas. Il attira sa tête vers la sienne et l’embrassa à pleine bouche à nouveau, mordillant et léchant du bout de la langue le sang sur ses lèvres. Will lui rendit son baiser avec un grognement de satisfaction, lui attrapant à son tour le visage. Mais Hannibal ne se laissa pas faire et agrippa agressivement les poignets de Will pour les placer de chaque côté de sa tête, le corps plaqué contre la bibliothèque. Il libéra ses lèvres pour s’attaquer à la jointure de sa mâchoire et descendit lentement, très lentement jusqu’à son cou. La respiration frénétique de Will et la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau ne firent qu’augmenter son désir. Il lâcha les poignets du jeune homme et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise afin qu’il puisse continuer son trajet le long de son torse. Will se cambrait fiévreusement sous les caresses. Hannibal en profita pour couvrir chaque centimètre de peau de baisers jusqu'à la zone sensible de son bas ventre, avant de tomber finalement à genoux devant lui.

Will, haletant la bouche entrouverte et ivre de sensation, le regarda faire avec surprise. « A… à quoi tu joues ?

— Tu parlais d'un baiser, n’est-ce-pas ? » Hannibal fit glisser ses mains le long du pantalon de Will et remonta lascivement jusqu’à ses cuisses. « Nous n’avons pas précisé où. »

Will voulut protester mais seul un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche lorsque la main d’Hannibal trouva sa place contre le gonflement dans son jean. Il ne fit que le caresser doucement mais Will, n'osant pas faire un mouvement, commença à jurer entre ses dents et ferma ses poings. Il appuya lourdement sa tête contre la bibliothèque pour essayer de maintenir un certain équilibre. Tout son corps réagissait parfaitement à chaque caresse et il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

La vue du jeune homme dans un tel état de dépravation valait tout ce qu’Hannibal avait pu apercevoir durant ses précédentes expériences, et il prit un certain plaisir à faire durer les sensations qu’ils éprouvaient tous les deux. Il défit d’une main habile la ceinture de Will et déboutonna son pantalon afin de faire glisser le vêtement jusqu’à ses chevilles, attrapant au passage son boxer. Son érection fut enfin libre et Hannibal n’attendit pas pour en embrasser l’extrémité. Les gémissements de Will augmentèrent en fréquence, et tandis qu’il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, Hannibal descendit ses lèvres jusqu’à la base du membre.

« Han… » commença Will avec une respiration saccadée. Le psychiatre leva les yeux vers lui et fut fort satisfait de ce qu’il aperçu : Will, rougissant et perlant de sueur, semblait s’étouffer à force de vouloir retenir ses cris. Son visage n’exprimait qu’un mélange entre douleur et plaisir. « Hannibal… s’il te plait… »

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et prit le membre gorgé de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Les hanches de Will suivirent le mouvement de va-et-vient et il grognait de plus en plus fort à chaque déplacement. Hannibal descendit sa main vers sa propre érection, les yeux rivés sur le visage torturé de Will. Il massa son désir à travers le tissu tandis qu’il contemplait Will perdre de plus en plus le contrôle. Il sentit ses mains se crisper et ses ongles s’enfoncer dans son crâne. Lorsqu’il perçut le jeune homme proche de l’orgasme, il se retira d’un coup. Will émit une longue plainte qui semblait provenir du plus profond de son être. Il ouvrit enfin les paupières pour regarder Hannibal dans les yeux et ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. « Qu.. qu’est-ce-que tu fais ? demanda-t-il ébahi.

— Je veux que tu me regardes, répondit Hannibal calmement en se léchant les lèvres.

— Qu.. quoi ?

— Je veux que tu me regardes pendant que tu jouis. »

Will observa un moment le psychiatre avant de lentement acquiescer, tremblant et le souffle court. Très doucement, Hannibal reposa ses lèvres sur son membre et lécha le liquide pré-séminal de l’extrémité, ce qui valut à Will de pousser un grognement sourd de plaisir. Il ne craqua pas et ne quitta pas une seconde Hannibal des yeux, et ce dernier reprit l’érection dans sa bouche avec envie. Au même moment, Will lâcha le psychiatre dans un gémissement pour se maintenir contre l’étagère. Hannibal attrapa ses hanches d’une main ferme et reproduisit les mouvements de va-et-vient précédents. De son autre main, il recommença également les attentions sur sa propre érection, le regard brûlant de Will sur lui le rendant plus dur que jamais. Des paroles presque inaudibles traversaient les lèvres charnues du jeune homme tandis que son corps suivait le rythme. « Plus… fort… »

Hannibal accéléra le mouvement et enfonça davantage le membre dans sa bouche. Lorsqu’il se retrouva trop profond, il manqua de s’étouffer. Il se concentra alors sur sa respiration pour ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur sans s’arrêter, et les gémissements indécents de Will étaient une parfaite distraction.

« Hannibal… Je vais… »

Hannibal vit le moment où Will atteignit l’orgasme, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Voyant le plaisir qu’il éprouvait et la façon dont il cédait, Hannibal se retira légèrement et son propre orgasme le prit de court. Etourdi par sa puissance, il ferma les yeux dans un cri étranglé par le membre encore dans sa bouche. Il sentit le goût salé de la jouissance de Will couler au fond de sa gorge sans difficultés. Il se retira enfin et lécha Will, savourant le plaisir que cela lui donnait. Ce dernier, complètement essoufflé, tomba à genoux en face de lui. Il tendit ses bras pour attraper le visage d’Hannibal et l’embrasser fiévreusement, collant sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Lorsque sa langue s’enroula autour de la sienne, Hannibal savait qu’il pouvait sentir son propre goût.

Will le lâcha enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Il se releva en même temps qu’Hannibal et se tourna pour se rhabiller, les mains tremblantes. Les deux hommes ne soufflèrent pas un mot mais Hannibal fit un pas en avant et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Will, collant son corps contre le sien et ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de s’écarter. Le jeune homme s’appuya contre lui en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction.

Hannibal entreprit de poser de doux baisers le long de son cou. « Tu étais magnifique. » susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Les mots et la voix suave du psychiatre firent trembler Will des pieds à la tête et Hannibal resserra son étreinte pour le maintenir en place.

« Alors ? demande Hannibal.

— Alors quoi ? »

La voix de Will n’était qu’un murmure et Hannibal savait que ses yeux étaient fermés, lui permettant ainsi de savourer leur proximité. Il semblait à la fois irrité par son comportement mais également pleinement satisfait de la situation.

« L’agneau a-t-il apprécié ce moment ?

— Tu sais bien que oui. »

Hannibal eut un petit rire et lâcha enfin Will pour le retourner avant d’attraper son visage entre ses mains. « Serait-il prêt à recommencer ? 

— Arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne.

— Le serais-tu ? »

Will observa un moment les yeux d’Hannibal sans dire un mot. Ce dernier en profita pour lui caresser la mâchoire du bout des doigts, sans jamais quitter son regard brûlant. Le jeune homme soupira finalement, comme s’il avait décidé d’abandonner la partie. Il se pencha en avant pour appuyer son front contre le cou d’Hannibal, cachant ainsi son expression.

« Oui. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris (et publie !) ce genre de scène (je ne pensais jamais en écrire, mais comme on dit, ne jamais dire jamais ! En réalité j'ai eu trop de temps libre ce mois-ci...). Egalement, je n'en lis que très rarement en français.   
> C'est pour cela que vos commentaires sont très importants pour moi, même si c'est pour dire deux mots, afin que je sache comment vous l'avez perçu, comment m'améliorer ou si je dois carrément m'arrêter xD. 
> 
> Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> _Les critiques sont les bienvenues._   
>  _Les kudos vont permettre à Hannibal de s'acheter de la modestie. Les commentaires permettront à Will d'avoir du self-control._   
>  _Venez me dire bonjour et pleurer Hannibal[ici](http://lactobacille.tumblr.com/) !_


End file.
